


A Wedding

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah has four objectors...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wedding

So there was a wedding scheduled, a bride in a dress, a groom ready to marry her…

And four vastly differing people raising their objections.

"He's a great guy, Di, but do you really think things will be different this time?" Roy asked her, looking worried for her.

"Canary, what are you thinking? Gotham's going to pull you back eventually; she always will," Batman told her, an emotion they tried hard not to acknowledge simmering in his eyes.

"Dinah…you never should have left what we had," Babs said, disappointment in her voice.

"Little Bird…" Slade didn't have to say another word, because just the thought he was there, real and sane…

…she gasped awake, vowed never to eat the chili just before bed, and went to get ready for a day with the League. At least there she felt her life was on track.


End file.
